


Take a breath and enjoy

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Double Penetration, Fanart, M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: This's a thank to all the Eskel/Geralt/Lambert writers out there! I really enjoyed your works and I didn't ship them at the begining, so good job ( ˘ ³˘)❤
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Take a breath and enjoy

They love Eskel so much ❤︎⁄⁄꒰* ॢꈍ◡ꈍ ॢ꒱.*˚‧

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
